A page displayed by an electronic device generally includes multiple regions; and sizes of the regions may be adjusted to meet different requirement. In the conventional technology, the size of the region is adjusted by selecting and dragging a boundary line of the region, which requires that a user selects the boundary line accurately, otherwise the size of the region can not be adjusted. Hence, in the conventional technology, the operation of adjusting the size of a region is difficult.